


Bitter and Sweet

by knowtheway



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Spanking, oh it’s just very very filthy lads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:54:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23706463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knowtheway/pseuds/knowtheway
Summary: It’s the day of Edward and Diana’s wedding rehearsal and an increasingly irritated Zelda storms off to her room. Faustus goes to find her and try to mediate. It does not go as planned.
Relationships: Faustus Blackwood/Zelda Spellman
Comments: 19
Kudos: 108





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skatingsplits](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skatingsplits/gifts).



> Happy birthday to skatingsplits! Thank you for always accepting my filthy nonsense without judgement and providing me with endless naughty fic to revel in. You keep me sane amongst the chaos. I hope you enjoy this gift fic and that you have a wonderful, fantastic day! xx

She’s just finished pouring her second double of scotch when he enters the room. She acknowledges him with a huff and roll of her eye - of course Edward would send him to give her a talking to because he couldn’t be bothered to do it himself. No, he’s far too busy seeing to his mortal bride’s every desire and wish - her formidable older brother reduced down to a simp of a man ensuring the ratio of roses to baby’s breath is just to Diana’s liking. Ridiculous. Who could blame her for excusing herself?

Taking a satisfying gulp of her drink, she watches him close the door behind him and gives him a pitying glance. “Doing my brother’s bidding, Faustus? How incredibly submissive of you.”

He regards her with a cool expression that she can only find irritating as all heaven right now as she trades out her drink for a cigarette while he approaches her. “No Zelda, Edward would never think to chase after you in such a state.”

She blows out a stream of smoke with a bitter laugh. “Well, aren’t you so very brilliant and brave, then.”

He smirks, eyes narrowed, and unbuttons his coat jacket to get more comfortable. Oh, so he thinks they’ll be a while. Good. Her desire to cut Edward with the sharpness of her tongue is matched only by her distaste for Faustus’ role in all this.

He stands straight, acknowledging her with a polite nod as she continues to puff on her cigarette, and speaks with such an even-tempered tone, it’s enough to send her into a fit of rage. “Is there anything I can do to help make this... “ he gestures vaguely, “ ...more pleasant for you? I’ve never known you to be so displeased with the high priest.”

“Don’t pretend you don’t find this as preposterous as I do. A  _mortal_ , Faustus? It’s insanity! And you would entertain it by officiating such a union, I’m rather more displeased with you!” she spits out and he takes a deep, barely patient breath, now moving to shrug off his jacket and placing it over the back of a nearby chair.

“Well, I am sorry to hear my following of our Dark Lord’s will,” he gestures more flippantly now, “is such a disappointment to you. You’re aware the union is approved by Lucifer himself, Sister Zelda, so would you suggest we dishonor him and abandon your brother’s wedding instead?”

“Certainly not!” she says quickly, jaw dropping in offense.

He gives her a questioning pout of his lips. “Then might I suggest a change in attitude?”

Her mouth falls open even further. “I beg your pardon?  _Attitude_ ?”

With a tense sigh, he shakes his head in exasperation, though he’s still wearing that insultingly smug smile on his face, and moves to sit on the lush sofa in the corner.

Marching over to stand in front of him, shebegins shouting all manner of insults, but he just casually sprawls himself out, stretching his arms over the back of the sofa and spreading his legs comfortably as he nods patronizingly at her attempts to cut him down. It only incenses her further and - while she’s acutely aware that he is the rather unfortunate recipient of all the anger she’s been brewing for weeks and it’s not his fault - she can’t seem to stop herself now she’s started and really goes in. Stubbing out her cigarette on the coffee table ashtray, she digs in where it hurts - questioning his authority in the church, reminding him that perhaps if he’d had a change in attitude once, he’d have been the high priest hims-

With the quick precision of predator to prey, he lunges forward and grabs her, pulling her down roughly and flipping her over his lap. Capturing her flailing arms, he locks them behind her and presses down on the small of her back to try and control her squirming.

“Faustus Blackwood, what in Satan’s name do you think you’re doing?” she shouts, wriggling against his startlingly strong hold on her.

“You know very well what I’m doing. It’s been quite some time since it’s be needed, but oh I think you’re more than overdue, dear,” he says low and dangerous, quickly wrapping his arm over hers to keep them behind her back as his free hand roughly hikes up her skirt.

She gasps, her legs kicking out behind her as the chill of the room hits her exposed ass. “Faustus!” she warns, craning her neck enough to cast him a stern look (he just smiles in return, the smug bastard), “You wouldn’t dare!”

“Mm?” he mocks with a smirk, raising his brow, and then smacks his hand down hard on her ass with a satisfied grin. She yelps, bucking forward, her mouth open in shock as he quickly delivers another blow. “If you wish to continue acting like a bratty little girl, I’ll treat you like one. Such a nasty mouth on you. I did warn you, darling. Several times. You just chose not to listen.”

“You bastard!” she seethes, fighting back hard against him as he laughs in amusement, and - despite herself - she feels her cunt pulse in excitement. “I’m not your naive, adoring pupil anymore, Faustus, and I don’t need your ‘steady hand’ to guide me. Let me go!”

“Oh, but don’t you?” he purrs, pushing herdown flat on her stomach with his forearm as he spanks her tender flesh in three rapid whips of his hand. “Is this not my precious girl acting out for a reason? Are you not screaming for some private care and _attention_?”

She whimpers, burying her face into the throw pillow beside her as he hits her hard again, the sound of it echoing against the walls. Her flesh is bright pink and she can feel herself soaking through her panties, but she muffles a noise of dissent anyway, trying to make herself believe she’s not quite as depraved as she is and actually enjoying this. He leans his face down closer to her, “What was that, dear? I need you to repeat yourself, Ms. Spellman.”

Oh Satan, fuck him. The smell of him is as intoxicating as it’s always been and the warmth radiating from his chest combined with the use of her old academy moniker has a shiver running up her spine. “I said ‘I don’t’,” and before the hesitation she feels in his grip can turn into him releasing her, she quickly adds, “... Sir.”

She can just make out his wide grin from the corner of her eye as a mutual understanding passes between them that this activity can most certainly continue. He’s right that it’s been a number of years since he’s had her over his knee, but now he’s gotten a few blows in and she feels the hardness of him pressing into her stomach - the familiar thrill of it takes over her.

“You don’t, you say?” she holds her breath at the deliciously low timbre of his voice, “I’d hate to find out you were being dishonest with me, Ms. Spellman. Not when you’ve already,” he jerks her panties down her thighs and she gasps, “ _misbehaved_ so.”

He lays his hand over her abused flesh and squeezes roughly, chuckling when she whimpers. Breath quickening, she dares to ask coyly, “How would you know if I am, Professor?”

She can feel him tense under her and his cock grows harder against her belly. A low rumble of a noise emits from his throat and he slides his hand down over her bare ass, reaching between her legs and groaning when his fingers meet her slick flesh.

“Well now,” he says soft and gravely, “I think this,” he gently teases his between her folds and she whines high and fraught into the pillow, “tells me everything I need to know.”

“Please,” she says quietly, rocking back into his touch and he laughs.

“Please what, darling?” he sounds far too satisfied with himself, but the throbbing of her cunt and pleasant tightening of her nipples is robbing her of any ability to care.

“Please  _sir_ ,” she corrects herself and he presses two fingers inside her as her reward. She moans desperately, panting through every word, “Won’t you forgive me?”

“Oh, you poor dear,” she hates that her heart actually leaps at his tone, “So penitent. ... Is this what you needed? Suffering all day with a soaking little pussy in need of stroking? I understand, precious. That’s what you were really asking for, wasn’t it... that’s why you’ve been behaving like such a pompous little bitch.”

He curls his fingers inside her, releasing her arms so that his free hand can wrap loosely around her throat and she shudders, her own hand gripping his knee for support as he begins fucking her in earnest.

“Yes, Professor,” she gasps, furiously rocking her hips into his thigh, her clit brushing deliciously against the stiff fabric of his trousers. “I’m sorry I’ve been naughty... “

“ _So_ naughty,” he growls, pulling out of her to smack down hard on her ass once more and she swears she might actually fucking cry if he doesn’t start fucking her again. But the sting of his hand on her ass feels so good, too, and her clit is still pressing deliciously against his thigh.

“A naughty little whore,” he slaps her plump flesh with each word and she writhes wildly in his lap as she desperately tries to keep friction on her nipples, her clit. “Aren’t you?”

“Yes, sir!” she whines.

“Say it again,” he demands.

“Yes, sir!” Satan below, she’s so close to coming as he grips her throat a little tighter and delivers another slap to her ass.

“Again!” he sounds so angry and demanding and oh fuck yes, it feels so good when he growls against her ear like that.

“Yes... yes sir!” she whimpers out and then his fingers are inside her again, pumping furiously in and out of her pussy as she clenches hard around them and cries out her release. She twitches almost violently through it, every nerve in her body wrung tight as it gives way to wave after wave of pleasure.

When she finally comes down from the high, she’s half-propped up against his chest, her thighs sticky and shaking, and he’s whispering sweet nonsense into her ear while he idly strokes a hand over her heaving chest.

“Good girl,” she finally registers him say and she sighs, letting herself melt into his loose embrace. “That wasn’t so hard, was it?”

She exhales a shaky breath, eyes fluttering closed in bliss, “No, sir.”

“Mmm, good,” he kisses just below her ear. “Because we’re far from done, my dear.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, there is more fucking below. Thank you for being patient!
> 
> Just want to say, too, that I’ve been really awful at responding to comments lately, but I read every one of them and I appreciate that anyone would take the time to do so. So... yes, I am a full garbage person, but a very grateful one! Thanks for reading!

She shifts uncomfortably behind Hilda as Edward and Diana mimick drinking from the union cup they’ll seal their marriage with tomorrow, tightening her jaw when Faustus gives her a devious glance. The absolute bastard had played her like a fucking fiddle. He had been so hard, she was certain he would all but rip her dress from her body and then fuck her until she screamed. Instead, he roughly pulled her underwear from around her ankles to place them in his pocket, had her suck his fingers clean of her, and then dragged her back out into this farce of a rehearsal, promising all sorts of disciplinary action reminiscent of her academy days if she acted up again.

She’d complied, but only because she was still swept up in the rather glorious orgasm he’d just given her and was still feeling the sting of his punishment on her arse. She’d been practically helpless to doing whatever he asked of her at the time. Not to mention how he’d whispered gruffly in her ear a promise of a reward only given to good girls who listen and obey their professors. And Satan knows how much of a good girl she always wants to be.

Even still, as he gestures through announcing Edward and Diana as wed the way he will officially tomorrow, she feels a tug of resentment at just how much she’s allowed him to know her weaknesses in order to get to this point. She stays quiet the whole rehearsal, though, and only starts to roll her eyes once before catching herself and replacing it with a noticeably forced smile.

Once it’s done, she exhales in relief, tossing her bouquet haphazardly onto the front pew. The sounds of delighted anticipation hushed, Zelda realizes she’s bowed out a little too soon, locking eyes with Diana’s soft, worried expression at her very apparent display of being inconvenienced. While not particularly enjoying her brother’s choice of spouse, Zelda’s also not actively trying to hurt her, so she sighs and starts forward with an apologetic demeanor. However, not having made eye contact with Edward over the past hour, she looks over to see him casting her a glance she could only describe as annoyed and it stops her short. If anything, _he’s_ the one she takes issue with currently. Decades of her devotion, dedication, and personal sacrifice for his vision as high priest and he tossed it all out the window for a fast and foolish romance. It was a practical slap in the face. So instead of placating, she raises her brow challengingly before Hilda takes notice and hurriedly starts ushering everyone out.

She catches Edward throwing Faustus a curious look and turns to see Faustus gesturing at him reassuringly. Hilda gives Edward a quick couple of pats to his bum to encourage him out the door and Diana giggles in sweet amusement.

Once the doors shut, she turns away from him and places a hand on her forehead with a sigh. Satan save her, the stress of all this will surely kill her.

“Tell me something, Zelda,” his voice a low purr as he approaches behind her and her skin prickles in response, though she’s still rather engrossed in her frustration. “What is it that gets you so worked up exactly?”

She huffs sadly, now bringing her hand down to rest delicately over her stomach - her default defense when everything around her feels like it’s spinning out of control.

“Maybe it’s the mortal, hm?” he’s directly behind her now and she feels him gently stroke her lower back. “Jealous of Edward? I have to admit she is rather... intriguing. I do know how much you appreciate a woman’s beauty and... other gifts,” the sly smirk in his tone can’t be missed.

“Don’t we both?” she says softly, trying to force herself into the proper mood (it does not work), and he chuckles.

“Indeed,” he slides a hand down her upper arm, squeezing lightly, and she feels the warring emotions within herself clash even harder, “Jealous of the mortal, then? ... Afraid she’ll become Edward’s new council?”

It hits her like a wave crashing into a rocky cliffside and all she can feel is rage. She whips around, jerking her arm away from him, and gives him a look sharp enough to kill a man. He balks slightly, realizing he’s struck a nerve, and then huffs out a small laugh incredulously, “You can’t truly think... ? No... “

Her chest heaves with rapid, furious breaths, and she really, _really_ hates that in less than a handful of minutes, he’s exposed the very tender weakness that’s been eating away at her for months. An unintended spark buzzes from her clenched fist and she prepares to shout and kick and hit, but his eyes only widen a little before he catches on and swiftly locks both her wrists behind her back.

“Faustus, damn you!” she thrashes against him, but he just pulls her into him tighter and she yells through gritted teeth. “Lucifer in hell, can’t you ever just fucking leave well enough alone?!”

“Stop,” he whispers in her ear and it only makes her want to hurt him all the more - to transfer some of this Satan forsaken agitation and anger and... and pain. “Fuck you!” she shouts and she hears the tears in her voice before she feels them rolling down her face, “I hate you!” writhing hard against him, “I  _hate_ you!”

Her arms suddenly released, she grabs fistfuls of his shirt as he encircles her waist. Oh, she really does hate him. How incredibly unfair for him not to react the way she expected and instead be as gentle as if she were made of glass - how dare he soothingly shush her as he softly strokes her hair. And how dare she fall so willingly into it as if it was exactly what she needed without realizing it herself.

Instinctively, she buries her face into his shoulder as she sobs so hard, her body shakes with each sharp inhale of breath.

It’s quite some time before she calms down enough to realize that he’s swept half of her hair behind her neck and is resting his cheek against hers between comforting whispers and reassuring kisses. How is it a man so good at smashing her control into pieces can equally be so good at fitting them back together?

“Faustus,” she quietly pleads to him as he continues to sway her lightly in his arms, “I don’t know where I belong anymore... “

“Oh, darling,” he sighs, hugging her tighter. “I’d have spoken to you sooner had I known you felt this way. You belong where you always have, Zelda, surely you know that.”

Surely, she doesn’t.

Pulling back slightly, he looks at her with far more sympathy than is comfortable, but the sturdy hold he has on her is perhaps the only keeping her from falling apart completely, so she wipes her tears and then anchors herself back to his shoulders, diverting her gaze towards his tie as she says in a small voice, “I  _am_ afraid. Nothing is going to be the same... “ she looks back up at him, “I like sameness. I understand it.”

He sighs out a quiet laugh, brushing her hair from her face, “As do I. And I won’t pretend I understand any better than you what the Dark Lord’s plans are with this...  _event_ . But,” he places a hand atop hers, stroking his thumb over her knuckles, “If I am certain of anything, it is that you are far too valuable and far too precious to... “ he pauses as if to catch himself, “ ...to the coven to be anywhere else but here.”

“But Edward... “ she says sadly.

“Edward knows it better than anyone. He’d be half the high priest he is now without your help... He _needs_ you,” he gives her a pointedly affirming look.

She stares a him glassy-eyed for a moment, the weakest of smiles appearing on her face before she looks down to see the damage she’s done to his previously immaculate shirt.

“Oh,” she sighs, quickly smoothing her hands over the wrinkled material worriedly, “I’m sorry.” He starts to shake his head dismissively, reassures her it’s alright, but the realization of her behavior hits her all at once and she feels thoroughly ashamed of herself. She takes a step back from him and wrings her hands together, stricken. “Faustus, I’ve been so awful to you. What you must think of me... “

He just laughs and reaches for her, pulling her back towards him until their bodies are flush again, “I have rather missed you being awful to me.”

She looks at him with a furrowed brow, her hands resting on his forearms, and then feels her lips betray her as they tug into an amused smile. “Is that so?”

“Oh yes,” he murmurs, his face dangerously close to hers and her heart beats just a little bit faster. “The more arduous the chore, the sweeter the reward after all.”

There’s an earnestness in his eyes she’s not accustomed to seeing and a part of her feels altogether startled by it, but there’s also a hunger so familiar and so reliable that she can’t help but to find comfort in it.

“I do remember talk of a reward back upstairs,” she says and a small smirk forms on his face, “Now that I know it’s intended for you, I’d hate to delay it any longer... “

“Praise Satan,” he whispers and then captures her lips with a soft groan.

Grabbing hold of her thighs, he picks her up roughly and carries her over to the makeshift altar in the Spellman parlor, quickly knocking it clear of all the leftover ornaments for tomorrow and places her atop it. He reaches up to hold her face while continuing his assault on her mouth, his tongue gliding so deliciously over hers so that she’s near breathless and without even realizing it, her hands have found his belt and are frantically unbuckling his trousers.

He breaks their kiss once she reaches his cock, his eyes fluttering closed, mouth falling open, and his forehead resting on hers. She strokes him slowly, leaning in so that her lips are just brushing over his andpushes her hips forward eagerly. He hums a noise of approval, presses his lips to hers, and brings his hands down to her thighs, pulling her forward with small jerk and sliding her skirt up to her waist.

She spreads her legs wider in anticipation, whimpers at the temporary loss of his touch when he reaches to push his trousers down, and then sighs gratefully when she feels him guide the head of his cock to her entrance. There’s a quiet, but passionate energy radiating between them - something she’ll recall with equal parts fondness and curiosity over the next several years - and an even more urgent need to savor it.

“Faustus,” she locks her hands behind his neck as she leans in, brushing her nose against his. “Fuck me... please, fuck me... now, please,” she whispers desperately, her body practically aching for him at this point.

“Zelda,” he breathes against her lips, winding a hand in her hair, and then pushes his hips forward as he claims her mouth all at once. A loud gasp escapes her lips as she feels the full length of him buried inside her, stretching her out on just the right side of painful, and her nails softly pierce the fabric of his shirt.

“Fuck,” he sighs and she emits a small moan, grabbing onto his shirt collar to pull his mouth back down to hers. It’s messy and frantic, her teeth sinking into his bottom lip as he repeatedly thrusts into her in hard, short bursts. He did always love hearing her sharp cries as he fucked her and the room fills with a symphony of them now.

“Faster,” she whimpers, locking eyes with him and beseeching him with just the right amount of girlish innocence, “Please, Professor?”

He grunts in response, digging his hands hard into her flesh, wearing a satisfied grin when he speeds up the movement of his hips and she whines, sharp and salacious. “Always so needy, aren’t you, dear?”

Only he could have her this close to the edge so soon and though she’s plainly desperate to tumble over it, she’s even more determined to take him with her.

“Yes,” she says, breathless and cheeky, her thighs beginning to shake, “I just love feeling you fuck me, Sir.“

He chuckles with a soft groan as her cunt clenches around him, “You dirty little thing... Oh, I adore you.“

Does he now. Well then, he won’t mind if she slides her hand down to just above where they’re joined and softly rubs her clit, biting her lip coyly, “Promise?”

He lets out a low growl, his movements becoming more frenzied and rough, her fingers speeding up to match his pace. She feels a tightening in her belly as she reaches the edge of her release and his stern, unyielding expression as he fucks her harder and faster sends a flood of wetness between her legs.

“Are you gonna come for me, darling?” he says gruffly. “Be my good girl, hm?”

She gasps, her free hand clasping desperately to his shoulder while the other rubs fast, tight circles over her clit. “ _Am_ I good, sir?”

“Oh yes,” he rasps out, “Very good,” pumping into her harder and staring at her with an intensity that makes her heart leap. “You are _always_ ,” she’s so close please, “ _so_ good, Zelda.”

Her high-pitched cry reverberates off the walls as her cunt clenches so hard, she sees bursts of light behind her tightly closed eyes. He’s still thrusting into her, his cock hitting just the right spot to extend her climax with each jerk of his hips and she can barely breathe.

She hears him frantically chanting her name as she stays rooted in the pinnacle of her pleasure, shaking and writhing against him while she gasps desperately for air. With a loud groan, his hand smacks down onto the table behind her, his hips moving in quick, shallow thrusts as he comes. She sighs in sated bliss, the sensation of his cock throbbing and twitching as he fills her up bringing a pleasant end to her release, and she tilts her hips up to take him all in.

“Zelda,” he breathes out, his face nuzzling into her neck as he rides out the remainder of his orgasm, “My gorgeous girl... perfect girl... “

She sighs out a whimper, her arms wrapping around his shoulders as she clings to every second of their joint gratification, “Faustus.”

They stay wrapped in each other’s arms for quite some time, his hand gently stroking her lower back, and it’s only when they hear a rustle out in the front garden that they break away.

*****

She’s tugging her panties up her legs (which she slyly retrieved from his pocket) while he redoes the fastening of his belt. When he reaches for the table decor he so quickly discarded previously, she walks over, eyeing him with with a mischievous curiosity.

“Did you ever think you’d marry, Faustus?” she says suddenly with a sweetly teasing tone.

The question seems to take him by surprise because he just barely catches the gilded goblet he drops and she gasps as it fumbles with an echoing clank to the altar.

There’s a slightly awkward pause and he reaches up to scratch the side of his face, staring wide eyed at the floor with a deep sigh.

“I... I’m sorry,” she says quickly. “That’s not my place, I shouldn’t h-“

“No, it’s alright,” he interrupts, though he seems quite nervous by it (she’s not sure she’s ever seen him such a way), “I just wasn’t expecting the question.” Fixing the remaining ornaments, he laughs quietly, and she helps him smooth the tablecloth. “I admit the thought crossed my mind in the past. Did you?”

She smiles warmly, “I’m sure I did.”

He returns the gesture, adjusting his tie before reaching for his coat, “I know plenty of warlocks who would have sold their souls for the chance.”

“Is that right?” she raises her brow and feels a very peculiar sense of regret start to build within her, “Well, I suppose I just never found the right one. For me.”

“Mmm,” he nods, and she thinks she can sense some regret in him, too, but she can’t imagine what it could be for.

What on Earth was in the air today...

Letting her hand glide idly over the freshly fixed table, she dares to ask, “And you never found the right witch, I presume?”

He takes a second to again look at the floor. Then, tugging his jacket snug over his shoulders, he gives her a weak smile, “Something like that.”

Heavy silence passes between them, but it’s as if they’re still rooted deep in conversation as they stare at each other, quietly saying a million things they’d never dare to speak aloud. They’re pulled out of it when they hear the front door open and the bustling of voices that signal Edward, Hilda, and Diana’s return.

Zelda smoothes her dress one final time, reaching for the doorknob with a sigh, and pausing when she feels him just behind her. “I’m still not sure how I’ll get through tomorrow.”

He chuckles, resting a hand on her waist while his other lays over hers on the door. “Well,” he says smugly, “When he and the mortal kneel for their devotions, will it not be a nice distraction to remember you were fucked upon the altar where they worship?”

She quickly turns her head to look at him, mouth parted in amused shock, and he just smirks before giving her a wink, planting a light kiss on her lips, and turning the doorknob open to lead her out.

As they walk towards the unmistakable sounds of a meal being prepared in the kitchen, she marvels at just how well he’s executed his little plan. Doesn’t it suit them both so well? Won’t it serve him just as much as her to know that he’s fucked his former mentee-turned-high priest’s little sister in the room of his most unholy union tomorrow?

Oh, what a perfectly sly bastard. And oh, what a perfectly right pair they make.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you didn’t wish skatingsplits a happy birthday, do it now!
> 
> (This is far from the best sex I’ve ever written and I’m so sorry for that, but I hope you kinda liked it still! Okay, bye!)

**Author's Note:**

> There will be more fucking. Thank you.


End file.
